


Don't Make Me Do This

by Jacket_Simp



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), John Wick (Movies), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Jacket is a traitor au, This is some angst i wrote, based on The Contractor, but I feel like posting it so eh?, i don't know if I'm happy with it tbh, i started and restarted this fic many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: Just some angst I wrote, don't mind me and my angsty own fic au.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Don't Make Me Do This

You and Jacket are outside, leaning against the wall in your usual smoking spot. You’ve just finished and are just relaxing with him, “At least things have quieted down for now…” He nods. “Hopefully we’ll get to the bottom of this before it gets crazy again. Thanks for being with me through all of this, y’know?” You see him finish his cigarette and put it out and smile at you. You kiss him and embrace for a bit. It’s nice for things to be calmer, less getting stabbed or shot at because we have Vauban on the run. You feel him take one arm off you and you look up at him, “Is something up?” Your smile fades, his expression looks odd, then you feel his arm move for a moment and everything goes dark.

When you wake up you’re in the basement bound and on his couch. You can hear a fight not far from you and start struggling, for once you have no knives. Who took them? It couldn’t have been him, he wouldn’t…

You start to panic, your heart is racing. Your feet aren’t bound so you work your way off the couch carefully and quietly and look around. His knives aren’t in their usual place, this is deliberate. You take a deep breath and work your way around the pillar, you can hear the fight move out of the basement hallway and into the gun range. You initially make your way into Bodhi’s room following a trail of bloody footprints coming out of it. At the end of that trail is Bodhi, or what’s left of him. Power tools, some were plugged in at some point and were used to kill him, you can tell that from a glance. 

You can still hear the fight in the gun range but barely at this point, you quickly lean down and use the edge of a power saw to cut yourself loose. You look for a gun but can’t find one on his person, but you do find a bloody hammer and pick it up. Anything is better than nothing, whoever this is they need to be stopped, this is after all our home.

You make your way quietly through the basement, you can see some blood coming down the spiral stairs but don’t take the time to stop and look at whose it might be. You continue down the hallway and in the bank vault area you find two bodies, Sokol and Wolf, this can’t have been Jacket. Yeah he hates Sokol but even he admits he picks on him because it’s funny. He wouldn’t actually do this, right? He likes Wolf though, they get along great. Why would he hurt Wolf?

You continue down the hall and see a body on the stairs and take a moment to check it, it’s Houston. His skull is caved in from being slammed into the stairs repeatedly. You’re trying to control your breathing but you’re scared, what if it is him? What if he finally snapped? But if that’s the case, why are you still alive?

You head to the doorway and peek around and see Jacket fighting someone, you’re not sure who for a moment before Jacket gets thrown by him, Wick. Which one of them is it? They both look beat up, but either of them could’ve done this kind of damage. But Wick kills peacefully, not this violently. It’s Jacket… why would Jacket turn on us? You don’t have time for that, you need to subdue him and find answers. 

You move in quietly, between gun racks as the fight continues. Jacket kicks Wick off him and gets up quickly, Wick lands near a gun rack and pulls a shotgun off it and swings it at Jacket, he catches it and pushes it back towards him. Wick uses his focus on that to go for his legs and trips Jacket back down, you make your way around where they’re fighting trying to stay out of Jacket’s line of sight. Wick goes for Jacket again who is still getting up and uses his momentum to tackle Wick. You come around quickly and go in for the hit, aiming for the rest of him hoping you can keep from doing serious damage. He hears your footsteps and grabs you before you reach him and looks at you then you see his eyes go wide. Wick uses this chance and gets a couple punches in pushing him off Wick enough so he can break free. Jacket looks back to you for a moment and throws you back and out of the fight before taking the back end of a shotgun to the head knocking him out finally.

Wick is out of breath at this point and bloodied from the fight, but he still walks over and pulls a pistol off one of the stands and goes and gets some ammo. “I’ll tie him up, we need answers…”

“He needs to die.” Wick says dryly.

You’re already over him zip-tying him at this point and you look up, “No, we need answers. There’s got to be a reason he did this.”

“He’s the traitor.” You hear the round chamber and he walks over.

“NO! There has to be a reason! I want answers!”

“He’s killed most of us.”

“What do you mean most of us?”

“Hoxton was the first, in the office. Followed closely by Clover and Dallas, by this point he had our attention and the next few were Duke, Rust and Sydney. We fought him all through the safehouse. I think there’s a few left alive but I’m not sure who they are.”

“I saw Houston on the stairs just outside and Wolf and Sokol are out by the vault. Bodhi’s in his room, also dead…”

“He betrayed us, we need him dead now.”

“NO! He has to have an answer! And we can’t get revenge if we don’t find out what he knows anyway if he’s in this deep…”

“You think he’s going to answer? He barely speaks…”

“He’s spoken to me, once. I love him, please. I just want an answer as to why.”

Wick looks at you and sighs. “Fine, I’ll keep an eye on him. But I want you to survey the damage and tell me if you think it’s worth it after you see what he did…”

“Okay… I’ll do it.” You walk out and head up the stairs carefully walking around Houston. You see Sydney and Rust, he had a gun as there’s a solid shotgun blast through both. Joy is in the garage, screwdriver sticking out of her neck. You work your way upstairs and find Duke just outside the office, Dallas, Hoxton and Clover inside like he said. You’re not sure where Sangres is but when you head back down and focus on the bar area you find him behind the bar. Blunt force like most of them, Jimmy looks like he put up a hell of a fight but his neck is snapped. At this point you decide you’ve seen enough, you head back downstairs. Wick has Jacket in a chair at this point, secondarily zip-tied to it. 

“I still want my answer, but after that you can finish it.”

“I figured you’d say as much, I’m sorry.” He places a hand on your shoulder and you shrug it off.

You take a deep breath and stand nearby waiting. Time passes, you’re not sure how long but it feels like an eternity before he wakes up. You see him lift his head initially a little out of it before he sees Wick and tries to lunge forward and is stopped by the chair. He looks around the room and sees you then stops and turns away. 

“No, I need an answer. Why did you do this?” He refuses to look at you still, you walk over to him and get down on one knee and grab his face. “I want an answer Jacket, why did you do this? Things were going great, is something wrong?”

He tries to lean forward gently but can’t move any further, you move closer. He wants your ear, you hear him finally. “He promised that I could keep you safe, that’s all I wanted… I can’t lose you.” His voice is soft, he’s practically whispering to you.

You look at him, you’re hurt and you know what’s coming. He needs to die, he betrayed all of us, but he’s so hurt and Vauban took advantage of him, it makes you angry. You’re not sure what to do, you just hope Wick does it quickly and he doesn’t have to suffer. You turn to Wick and stand up, as you do you hear a crack and Wick fires missing his target. Jacket bolts past you, and tackles Wick down before he can get a second shot off and the gun slides to your feet as they begin to fight again. Wick yells at you to pick up the gun and you do, you try to take aim but they’re fighting so hard and moving so much and you’re so scared. You’re shaking for once in your life, you don’t want to kill Jacket. You have to. 

You can’t.


End file.
